Content can be accessed via a device that can connect to a communication channel transmitting the content. For example, a device with a quadrature amplitude modulation (QAM) tuner can access the content offered via a QAM channel. However, content transmitted via a particular channel cannot be accessed by a device without the capability to tune to that particular channel. For example, a device without a QAM tuner cannot access the content offered via a QAM channel. These and other shortcomings are addressed by the present disclosure.